shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireworksandChimpanzees/The Boy in the Smoke
Firstly, NO SPOILERS HERE!! You have to read it. However, if you want to share your feels with me and the other wiki users, feel free to leave comments - even if they are spoilery :) I will always fan-girl back! Righty then. Where to begin? I believe I should start with the fan-girling. Stephen Dene - why are you so awesome??? I simply loved this novella to bits because I found it to be a refreshing take on the Shades of London world, purely due to the fact that we see ghostly London through someone else's eyes other than Rory's. Stepehn is one of those rare characters that are realistically complex and are part of an elite world that still seems attainable to those of us who haven't had any NDEs. I'm not telling you to get yourself into these situations because then HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO READ THE REST OF THE SERIES??? But as a fantastical world, it is one that I believe to be entirely realistic. And the characters in the book aren't glorified and glamourised and are entirely relatable so it just makes it easier for you to fall in love with the series. But on to The Boy in the Smoke: It was a brilliant book and completely different from what I expected but also just what I though it would be (if that makes sense?) I love how the book is a novella of my favourite character and I also love how Maureen Johnson's witty satire is clear through Stephen's voice in the novella, in a way that is entirely different to Rory's. I loved the way it was written and (I can't believe I'm saying this) but the short length of the bok worked to it's advantage. It's a really nice, almost concise version of Stephen's history, and the guy actually shows emotion which is a big enough reason to read the book as any!!! The only thing I didn't expect was the point at which the book ended in Stephen's life because I thought it would have gone up to the point at which two other characters are introduced. But whatever. That's what Fanfiction's for. Not to mention the other characters interlaced; I squeed when I saw Thorpe and you just have to love Phillip for being cute. Also, you'll learn more about Regina (not saying anymore) and Stephen's parents who will make you want to - SPOILER! And whooooa. Can I just say ALEXANDRIA??? What the duck? (And If you don't know who Alexandria is, the novella is calling you). I loved it. I've fallen deeper in love with Stephen and I understand him way more now. Just read it is all I can say.This is my wish and I'm wishing on the name of the star so intensely: I hope to high hell and back that MJ releases novellas for Callum and Boo's backstory too. Any ideas/ comments/ feels that could not be contained? Category:Blog posts